1. Field of Disclosed Embodiments
The present device relates to a remote control target supporting device or remote controlled electric vehicle, and in particular to a device with an improved chassis that is functional with a 3-D big game target and virtually any target and decoy or target supporting features.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hunting or shooting of any type of projectiles, marksmanship, athletics and training for these activities are popular sports. Many if not most hunters spend a great deal of time practicing their sport. In the most basic set up, a hunter, for example a bow and arrow hunter, aims and releases the arrow toward a stationary target such as a bale of hay. While effective at improving skills at certain generic distances, this practice method does not lend itself well to altering terrain and moving targets. Further, this practice method does not provide practice in conditions such as from a particular tree stand.
Hunters can and do spend much time effort and planning in hunting game especially deer. Deer and other game do not always stop at the practiced shooting distance nor do they stand for a long time if at all. The hunter can be forced to take a less than “perfect” shot or a shot other than the shot(s) that had been practiced. This device allows hunters to practice those less than perfect shots to improve their hunting success.
Several inventions have been made over the years, some of which include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,927 to Boston titled Radio-Controlled Decoy. This patent shows a water fowl decoy containing a radio receiver adapted to receive signals from a remote radio transmitter. The receiver connects to an amplifier, one or more servos and other components within the decoy. A rudder operable by a servo steers the decoy. An electric motor drives a propeller to motivate the decoy. A folded or recessed grapple is extended when a servo mechanism within the decoy responds to a signal from the transmitter through the receiver. The decoy carries a battery pack and internal flotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,439 to Roos et al. is titled Remote Controlled Decoy. This patent illustrates a remotely controlled floating decoy having a buoyant body resembling a game bird and having a receiver disposed within the buoyant body. The receiver is responsive to commands from a transmitter and provides electrical control signals to a plurality of servo-mechanisms and associated linkages in response to the commands. The apparatus also has a propulsive device coupled to the buoyant body and electrically coupled to the receiver. The propulsive device is responsive to the electrical control signals. The apparatus also has a rudder coupled to a rear end of the buoyant body. The rudder is responsive to the electrical control signals. The propulsive device and the rudder cooperate to provide directed locomotion for the buoyant body in response to commands transmitted from the transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,902 to Conger is titled Apparatus for Simulating the Movement of an Animal. This patent shows a decoy apparatus that provides simulated walking movement of an animal along a path defined by a track. A carrier on the track supports the decoy and a motive device moves the carrier back and forth. A reversing mechanism in the form of a pulley on the carrier causes the decoy to face in the proper direction. The motive device includes first and second lines extending along the track. A spring driven spool tensions and provides the differential pulling force for the first line; the second line being similarly manually operated. A decoy attachment post includes a coil spring for creating a bobbing action. The track is an I-beam that hinges in the middle for transport. In an alternative embodiment, an electronic remote control circuit is provided. A related method of operating a decoy for walking movement in response to a motive force and reversing action is included.
None of this art teaches a remote controlled wheeled structure for supporting a target. None of this art shows a chassis with a fully swiveling front axle.
None of this art shows a frame that can be selectedly extended and retracted.
None of this art shows a chassis that supports a 3-D big game target, virtually any target and decoy on opposed sides of a central axis.
None of this art shows a zero to one hundred eighty degree locking target holding device for use with virtually any existing targets.
None of this art shows the ability to haul or transport cargo or gear while in the field or indoor areas to a variety of ranges and distances.
Thus there exists a need for a remote control target supporting device or remote controlled electric vehicle (RCEV) that solves these and other problems. The applicant has designed an attachment that allows a user to mount the target perpendicular to the unit so, for example, in an indoor or outdoor shooting ranges the units long side can be operated in forward and reverse. When multiple shooters are in the range, they do not have to cross the fire line to retrieve their targets for inspection or competition scoring.